Mediterraneanvision Song Contest Wiki
}} The Mediterraneanvision Song Contest is a song contest held mostly between countries around the Mediterranean Sea. History On the 26 December 2017, Ariso Light, the executive supervisor of the MBU, created the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest, a song contest that would be held between the members of the MBU. The contest began on the 25 January 2018 in Kalamata, Greece. Kalamata was selected by Ariso Light to be the host of the first contest because it was his birth city. 15 countries took part in the first edition, each submitting one entry to the contest. Greece was also the first ever country to win the contest. This meant that the first 2 contests were both held there. Logo and theme The logo, which was created by Ariso Light, was introduced in the 4th edition. The logo features the name "Mediterranean", below that an olive branch next to the word "vision", below that the words "Song Contest" and below that, the name of the host city appears along with the number of the edition. The words "Mediterranean" and "vision" are formed in the font "Forte" while the letter "v" in vision have been replaced by a heart where the flag of the host country appears. The logo was generally received positively by both the press and the fans. Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster is in charge to decide on the slogan of the edition and based on it, develop the contest's theme and visual design. ;Notes # Although Ta' Qali is not a city, the executive supervisor of the MBU stated on the 13 June 2018 that "Ta' Qali will be considered the host location, rather than the host city" Participating Countries For a country to be able to participate, it must have a broadcaster with MBU membership. As of the 3rd edition, 26 countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the contest in which they made their debut: The following table lists the countries that have participated in the contest at least once. Shading indicates countries that have withdrawn from the contest. Entered at least once Never entered, although eligible to do so Entry intended, but later withdrew}} Format During the first 3 editions, the contest consisted of just a final. Since the 4th edition, 2 semi finals have been introduced. The countries that place within the top 10 from each semi-final advance to the final, along with the "Big 6". Since the first edition, the winning country of one edition is automatically chosen to be the host of the next edition. The host broadcaster can decide how and when it wants to host the competition, present the logo, reveal the running order and other things. However if a broadcaster declines to host, or if the MBU won't allow a certain country to host, then the runner-up is given the chance to host. The "Big 6" Countries that place within the top 6 in one edition, become members of the "Big 6" in the next edition, which means they skip the semi-finals and thus they automatically qualify for the final. Winning Entries Mediterraneanvision Broadcasting Union Members of the MBU primarily include countries around the Mediterranean Sea, but 14 countries with close proximities to the sea are also members. The Member list as of June 2018, comprises the following 36 broadcasters: Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Song Contest Category:Online Song Contests Category:Mediterraneanvision Category:Mediterranean Song Contest Category:Mediterraneanvision Song Contest